Nightmares
by THG.DBZ.RV.R12
Summary: Katniss P.O.V. Short, cute one-shot. Katniss has a nightmare, Peeta comforts her. summary sux, story rocks! Read Review plz!


**Hey guys! Wow, I'm posting a lot! Anyway, more Everlark fluff! Plz no flames, I'm a bit rusty on my PeetaxKatniss. Also, plz read and review! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games or Young by Hollywood Undead.**

_Rue and Prim lay giggling in a luscious green Meadow, laughing and braiding each other's wavy and curly hair without a care in the world, like normal teenagers should. Primroses and daises surround them in a ring of sweet smelling flowery perfume._

_Nothing like Snow's genetically altered roses with the heavy artificial perfume to cover the smell of blood surrounding him._

_I trod softy as I can towards them, a gentle breeze plucking chocolate brown strands of hair from my messily done braid. For a few moments they hear and suspect nothing, but when my beige leather boots crunch down on a plucked flower stem, the serene meadow is no more._

_As if I've set off a land mine, fire erupts from the silk green grass, the terse flames latching onto the primroses and daises, trapping Prim and Rue in a circle of death. Hot yellow and orange bursts rise up to the heavens, locking the two 12 year olds hostage._

_A heavy tune rushes into my ears, mixing in rhythm to the cackling of the flames as Rue and Prim stand._

/We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain.

I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!

I see the life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly...

Yes! we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!

Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes.

I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt

We get so sick, oh, so sick; we never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with no reason to live!

So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

_I search frantically to find the source of the unnerving music. But when I see Prim and Rue's mouth moving in sync with the time of the music._

/As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle

Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles.

Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart

Altogether, walk alone against all we've ever known

All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home

But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts.

Make us kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!

So we

March to the drums of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall

'til the angels save us all...

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young!

But we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong

We don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart/

_The tune drifted, but the words ended, and as it did, a spear shot out from a tree that she did not see. But it had an arrow in the very tip of the trunks, similar to where she had shot Marvel._

_It hit Rue in the middle of her stomach._

_Yet she did not move._

_A small, polished parachute landed atop of Prim's freshly braided blonde hair, and everything muted._

_Prim's mouth gaped in a small 'o' in shock and terror. She ever-so-slightly turned her head to Rue, and their hands conjoin._

_A strange ticking fills the silent air, and both being to quake in fear, yet their faces are emotionless and cold. I try to move, but I'm rendered immobile by an unknown force._

_The ticking ceases, and for a millisecond, time stops._

_The bomb explodes, turning the two into ashes. Yet I'm unharmed._

_Their ashes float around me as the serene Meadow returns._

I awake screaming in horror, cold sweat trickling down the nape of my neck and forehead. My heart thumps in panic in my chest. Hot streams of salty water trail down my cheeks before I can try to stop them.

Two muscular arms cage my waist in a protective comfort.

"Nightmare?" Peeta mumbles softly, and I fall back to the sheets, curling in his shirtless chest while inhaling his faint smell of dill and cinnamon.

"Rue and Prim were at the Meadow… the parachute killed them…" I cry silently, and relax and melt into his arms when his skilled hands began to stroke my hazel hair as he does every time I have a nightmare.

He sighs in defeat, and I know that he's at a loss of word. I hate when I have nightmares of Prim and Rue.

They would have been such good friends.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I question softly. He shakes his head, and I internally sigh in relief.

His are ten times worse than mine are.

"Go back to sleep. We have to go to the Capitol for the War Remembrance today." He whispers in my hair. I nod and bury my face in his neck, petrified at the thought of going to the Capitol for the first time in over 2 years. Paylor finally allowed me to leave Twelve after I killed Coin, and now I regret my joy of being invited.

"Hey, we'll be fine." He reassures me quietly.

"Stay with me." I plead; just as I did the day Mother decided to put sleep syrup in my tea after I damn near broke my hip.

He blushes a slight crimson, and I can feel my cheeks heating slightly at the thought of how cute he is when he blushes.

"Always."

**ALL DONE! I would love it if you guys would leave a review, as seeing that's all we writers are paid these days.**

**We don't get much.**

**Anyway, PM me if you want me to write some everlark ficcy! X3**


End file.
